1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a leg support arrangement for operating tables with two leg supports connected with a base element of an operating table so that they are adjustable between a fundamental position in which they lie next to one another parallel to the longitudinal middle axis of the operating table and a spread position in which they are spaced from the longitudinal middle axis of the operating table.
2. Background Art
In all operating procedures in which the operator moves into the foot-end of the operation field the legs of the patient lying on the operating table must be spread. In customary operating tables the leg supports are linked to the base element by means of spreading joints for pivotal movement about axes perpendicular to the operating table support surface, so that the leg supports can be pivoted about the spreading joints near the hips to provide a free space in the middle region between the leg supports. Although as a rule recesses are provided on the edges of the leg supports facing one another near the base element, the free space existing between the spread leg supports is not sufficient for all applications.